


Need, Want, Crave

by saans



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Sibling Incest, also hop is like 14/15, last tag is kinda implied leon isnt actually there, please... read tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saans/pseuds/saans
Summary: Hop can't sleep and thinks about his brother a little too much.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 24
Kudos: 159





	Need, Want, Crave

Hop couldn’t sleep.

As he lay awake, his mind raced with images of the champion’s-- his brother’s-- thrilling conclusion to the latest Champion Cup season. One of the winners from the Gym Challenge had managed to scrape their way past the finals and into the final match against Galar’s unbeatable champion. However, Leon was just that-- unbeatable. Unfortunately for the challenger, their team was swept one by one and they ended up being no match for Leon.

Man, his brother was just the coolest.

Hop always watched Leon’s matches live whenever he could, and always made sure to record them for later when he couldn’t. As a Pokemon trainer and aspiring gym challenger, playing back his brother’s matches was invaluable. He meticulously studied everything about Leon’s Pokemon team and his battle strategy, from how he directed his Pokemon and how his Pokemon gave it their all for their trainer.

… But they were also great for watching his brother himself too. Hop tended to slow down and rewind certain Leon-centric camera shots, his eyes capturing every little detail: like how Leon grew an extra bounce in his step when the fight was going well for him-- or the strained smirk and furrowed brow he developed when he was in a pinch.

Or the close-up shots of his face that highlighted his handsome jawline and amber eyes. Or the way Leon’s biceps pumped after throwing a particularly intricate spin on a pokeball. Or how strong his calves looked underneath his compression pants whenever he hit his signature Charizard pose.

His brother was… so _cool_. And stunning and talented and the best. 

Hop suddenly decided he couldn’t lay still anymore.

Prying his bed sheets off himself and sitting up, Hop gave a quick stretch before gently getting off his bed. Slowly and quietly, he crept towards his bedroom door, being careful not to make the floorboards creak and careful yet to open the door silently as so to not disturb his sleeping mum downstairs. Hop continued to walk cautiously down the hallway until he reached the opposite side: Leon’s room.

Hop slipped inside and quietly closed the door behind him. Quietly still but now with an added sense of purpose, Hop moved further into Leon’s room.

The room felt a tad empty; Leon took most of his possessions when he moved to Wyndon, which was closer to the Pokemon League HQ. Some things remained though, like his various ball caps, old Pokemon books and magazines, and a small picture frame sat on a bookshelf showing a younger Leon throwing a Poke Ball. Hop’s heart did a quick flutter at the sight of it.

But that wasn’t the reason why Hop was here. He made his way to the far side of the room and knelt down in front of the dresser. He pulled out one of the bottom drawers and-- there. That’s what he was after.

On top of belongings, Leon also kept spare clothes and uniforms for when he came home to visit. Inside the drawer were several of Leon’s jerseys. Some looked new. Others looked older and more worn out-- most likely these were ones Leon outgrew.

Hop selected one of the older jerseys and closed the drawer. He got up from his kneeling position and turned to sit on Leon’s bed, all while caressing and smoothing his hand over the fabric of the jersey.

He let out a long, shaky sigh, feeling nervous about what he was about to do. It wasn’t like he hadn’t done this before, and he always got away with it in the past. But intrinsically Hop knew this was something he shouldn’t be doing. He was always so careful not to leave behind any clues or signs, but… what if one day he messed up? What would his mum say? What would _Leon_ say? Would he look at him the same ever again?

But… no. He was careful, Hop made sure of that. And what they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them.

Besides, Hop needed this right now. He needed…

Hop looked at the worn jersey for a moment longer, then pressed the fabric to his nose. Immediately he was overwhelmed with the scent of Leon. He stifled a soft groan by clamping his free hand over his mouth.

It had been so long since Leon was home, and yet… it still smelled so much like him. Leon had a natural sort of scent-- primarily musky but also mingled with the strong yet pleasant scent of his cologne. Hop could faintly pick out the scents of cedar wood and spice, which was something unique only to Leon.

Hop couldn’t stop himself. The longer he took in Leon’s scent, the faster and wilder his thoughts raced. The battle he watched earlier this evening flashed in his head and his mind was filled with Leon. Hop loved the way Leon winked at the camera, and how his confident yet pleasant voice echoed around the stadium. He loved his strong posture and forearms, and his flushed cheeks and the light sheen of sweat on his forehead after the battle had been won.

The image of a flushed, sweaty Leon made Hop hold back another groan. He noticed how fast he was starting to breathe, and now he could feel the Butterfrees in his stomach in full force. The hot pooling sensation in his groin intensified as well. Hop didn’t need to look down to know he was growing hard.

Hop retracted the jersey from his face, albeit reluctantly, and shifted his position on the bed. Sitting on his knees and now facing the headboard, Hop grabbed one of the pillows and slotted it between his legs in a straddling position. The fact that this was one of Leon’s pillows and that Leon had slept on it got him excited, and Hop gave an involuntary thrust as he felt the pillow rub against his groin.

In position now, Hop could finally return his attention towards the jersey. He pressed it to his face again, eyes fluttering when Leon’s strong scent rushed his senses once more. The scent gave him memories of times where Leon was close enough for Hop to catch a hint of him. Times where Leon walked by him after a hard training session. Or when they sat together in a park bench, taking a break from their walk. Or how Leon would lean down and embrace Hop after months of being away, filling his senses with Leon’s cologne and warmth and strong muscles.

Hop didn’t realize he was already rolling his hips into the pillow, frantic at first, but then he steadied himself into a slower pace. It was easy to lose himself with thoughts of Leon, and Hop was never quite prepared for it. With his free left hand, he grasped the pillow to steady it before gradually quickening his pace.

By now his cock was achingly hard, straining against his pajama bottoms. Every thrust forward, every inhalation of the jersey added to Hop’s arousal. By now he wasn’t trying to muffle his moans anymore, putting aside his past guilt and shame, letting the soft ‘mm’s and ‘ahh’s roll out freely. 

Hop doesn’t know exactly when these feelings started. He’s never felt like this about anyone else. He didn’t WANT to feel like this about anyone else. No one except for Leon. Always for Leon.

And Leon was incredible in every sense of the word. An incredible trainer, an incredible champion, yes, but also an incredible person altogether. He was always so confident and assured, filling people’s hearts with his bright, infectious personality and charming looks and smooth voice. Leon was the strongest and most handsome person Hop’s ever known.

By god, did Hop ever need this. It had been almost a year since his brother had been home, and Hop missed him dearly. It had been so long without his touch and attention.

He needed him. He needed _Leon_. He wanted, and he craved, and above all he _needed_.

His cock gave a particularly pleasurable twitch and Hop buckled slightly, stopping his pace and letting the sensations of him humping the pillow catch up to him. He panted hard, trying to catch his breath. Pre had leaked out of his tip, slightly seeping through his pants.

Everything was beginning to be too much-- his feelings for his brother, Leon’s smell and memories of him, and the pleasure from his cock. Hop was nearing his edge. 

Hop decided to abandon his grip on the jersey and placed it on top of the pillow. Still maintaining a grip on the pillow with his left hand, Hop used his now free right hand to snake it underneath his shorts and grip his length. Eagerly and a bit impatiently, Hop pumped his cock, desperate to pleasure his slick, hot length. 

He imagined it was Leon who was getting him off. That it was Leon’s larger, firm hand stroking him, enveloping his cock with his warmth. It was Leon who traced his thumb underneath Hop’s tip, caressing that sensitive spot over and over. Leon would say, _“That’s it, Hop. You’re so close,”_ with his lips teasingly, dangerously close to Hop’s tip that Hop could feel his breath ghost over his cock. And Hop would moan and bite his lip, and run his hand through Leon’s hair to grab a handful of his soft locks as he reached his climax.

“Uhnn… Nn, L-Lee…” Hop moaned, his movements as he thrust himself into his hand grew more erratic and frantic. He felt like his heart was about to leap out of his chest.

Everything felt so good. The pleasure was growing unbearable. The fantasy of Leon underneath him, of his handsome face and his warm hand stroking his cock flashed by his mind again, and eventually Hop couldn’t take it any longer.

“A-ahh god, L-Lee! Leon...!”

Hop gave one last moan and stilled his movements, his cock twitching as spikes of pleasure ran through him. Warm, sticky release coated his fingers and the inside of his pants.

Hop shuddered as he came down from his high, his breathing slowly evening out again. He suddenly felt exhausted and spent from working himself up. Hop gingerly removed his hand from the inside of his pants and wiped his remaining release on his boxers, grimacing at the now cooling, sticky cum remaining inside his pants. He would have to change soon.

As much as he wanted to cum over Leon’s jersey or his pillow, he couldn’t risk his mum or the cleaner becoming suspicious. Hop couldn’t think of a good lie for Leon’s clothes and sheets suddenly needing to be washed.

Before he could get changed, Hop had to make sure there was no evidence left behind. He folded the jersey neatly and back into its drawer, placed the pillow back near the headboard, and smoothed out the sheets and pillowcase to clear out any wrinkles. He glanced around the room twice, making sure he didn’t leave anything else out of place.

Once Hop was satisfied, he crept out of Leon’s room and back towards his own, carefully shutting his bedroom door behind him. 

It took him several minutes to strip down into new pajama bottoms and pants, make a trip to the bathroom, and return comfortably back in bed. However as he lay there, his consciousness slowly slipping, his nagging doubts of guilt and shame returned once more as they always did after a night like this.

 _What would someone do if they found out? What would mum and Leon think of me? Would Leon ever talk to me? Would Leon hate me?_ Hop’s mind paced, the same questions running in his head over and over again.

But Hop always made sure he was careful that his secret wouldn’t get out. About how he felt for Leon and what he did in his room at night. He was always careful and making sure he wouldn’t get caught.

Leon won’t know, and he was going to be _fine_.

He was sure of it.

That was the last thought Hop had before he slipped off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> am i the first one in this tag? who knows. what even would be the ship name for this, postwickshipping?
> 
> thanks for reading, i dont write fics very often but this was really fun to do. if people like this then i might do more?


End file.
